MTG Wiki:Community Portal
Logo Ideas okay, this wiki has to have a logo, before much else can be done. * Back of magic card with the word 'WIKI' under the 'Magic: The Gathering'. * 'Magic: The Gathering Wiki' surrounded by the five elements. * (He..He..He) front of magic card with picture showing hide of dragon branded with'Magic: The Gathering Wiki', with ability: All editors and administrators get double strike, trample, vigilance, flying, protection from all colors, protection from artifacts, fear, bushido 10, flanking, shadow, and indestructible. P/T is X/X, where X is the number of editors currently working on this wiki. Flavor text: "Knowledge is power." Asha'man Nellis, Jearn Rift Sept of the Codarra Aiel 02:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I like those ideas, my favorite is the first one. The boring ol` wikia logo is in needin` of replacing. Your favorite MTG wiki editor: What the Logan (He does have double strike, trample, vigilance, flying, protection from all colors, protection from artifacts, fear, bushido 10, flanking, shadow, and indestructible.) Picture1.gif - This is the first one,needs a little work Image:m.jpg <--I was thinking something like that. yes, i like yours better, you should try to give "Wiki" some texture, and maybe a red border the "Magic" : How about just the "m" in the logo, with "Wiki" written underneath it? I'm sure that the logo is copyrighted, so I don't know whether we'd be allowed to do that though. ( ) 04:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Image:wiki_card.png How about something along those lines? I can up with it pretty quickly, wouldn't be hard to fix it. Klarsh 23:03, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :The problem with something like this, is that while it's amusing and all now (and you've done an excellent job), it has to stay funny. This'll get old fast, unfortunately. Also, it's the wrong size. 220.245.180.130 10:05, 16 January 2007 (UTC). I love it! Where's the art from, I recognize it..? Not too sure about the 'kiddo' bit though...randomperson 20:57, 11 February 2007 (UTC) * The art is Jayendeme(I think this is spelled correctly) Tome. Azzt 03:07, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Tense Should articles be in past or present tense?Azzt 03:07, 9 March 2007 (UTC) : I think that articles that are talking about the actual card game (rules, etc.) should be in present tense, and things in the storylines should be in past tense. Obviously, use whatever tense is appropriate where dates are concerned. (Please note that the previous comment is a personal opinion, not an official policy) --Skizzerz talk - 03:19, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Card Images What do we want to do about cards that have different art in different edtions?Vantar 00:59, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Upload all of them (that includes all four versions for basic land and most cards in Fallen Empires), then use the scheme that I (well, Splarka) developed in Akroma, Angel of Wrath, where you use the rarity/set symbols to toggle what art appears. -- 22:39, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ok but doesn't that kinda of break the fair use policy since there are now more than 1 equivalent image and it is no longer meeting the Minimal use criteria? Vantar 22:50, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Also, I can't get Akroma to show different art. When I click on one of the expansion symbols, all I get is details to the symbol. -- Organous 23:20, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::You need to have javascript enabled on your browser in order for it to work. As for fair use, it still is eligible because the images are not equivalent, as they are for different expansions and contain mostly different wordings. Besides, only one of the images display at a time. Unless you can come up with a reason why it isn't fair use, I'm going to assume that it is (if you can come up with a reason, I'll just get written permission from wotc's legal department to use them). -- 02:57, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::If that fair use rational works for you then I have no problem with it, just one more thing though, do we have any thing along the lines of a batch image uploader because there are 119 images for the Mountain card and that are all going to end up with the same description anyway Vantar 14:31, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::: In a bizarre coincidence we just started reviewing copyright law in my business law class so I asked the professor if this case is fair use, I got a long answer that when boiled down comes to depends on the lawyers so we might want to cover ourselves and ask WOTC if we can use them Vantar 15:55, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::::: We do have somewhat of a batch uploader found , but I don't know if you have permission to use it or not (I found it under the "Restricted Special Pages" part of , but it doesn't say what rights you need in order to use it). As for the fair use, I got a reply from wotc saying that I need to send a letter to their licensing department, so a reply on this may take quite a while. -- 20:11, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Nope "The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups Sysops, staff, rollback." oh well Vantar 21:06, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I've given you and Organous Rollback rights, so you should be able to use that page now (you can upload up to five images simultaneously). -- 14:58, 8 September 2007 (UTC) User:Living Litch ::::::::What about describing the cards with text? PS. Sorry if this post looks odd, i'm new to this sort of message board. By describing the cards with text I mean using text to describe it; or could WOTC still get us on that? New projects I just got an idea. I think we ought to make articles for each of the creature types in Magic. I was randomly checking out Akki Coalflinger and thought "why doesn't this have a link to goblins?" Granted, it's not the highest calibur of projects we need to do, but I see no reason why not to have creature type articles. We'd have to get'em done at some point, anyway. Might as well get it started while we're at less than 1,000 articles so we can automatically get them linked in new card articles. -- Organous 03:28, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Proposition for you all OK, I've taken a look at this Wikia, and I see quite a few parallels between this WIkia, and what my current Wikia looked like during the first months of it's use (see The Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. We're currently testing Semantic MediaWiki, as a way to improve searching, and I think that's what this Wikia could very well do with. I've also noticed a discussion about showing multiple editions of the same card; I think I have an answer to that. We at Yu-Gi-Oh! have been doing exactly that, Fair use is satisfied because the images are used only on the Wikia i.e. not on user pages, etc. Plus, I've noticed that many Magic cards have different artworks on different editions, in my eyes, that's reason enough to catalog. I can definitely make you a better Card Table (unless you want to want until you get approved for Semantic Mediawiki), which would automatically add categories for cards depending on what values you put in the template. I could automatically cover Lands (basic and nonbasic), color-specific cards, Artifacts, Creatures (with an additional link for the Creature Type), as well as a listing for a lore and any Set(s) the card has appeared in, along with it's number. As with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, I created it as I started to learn about it, this Wikia seems like a grand way to learn about Magic by writing about it. So, how about it?.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Appendix I: I see that you're also using Javascript to show multiple editions of the same card. I would personally advise against this, since Browser that do not have Javascript enabled, will just get a line of images. We decided that this was impractical, and preferred instead to use a separate page to house images in a dedicated gallery, so as to be welcome to non-Javascript users.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Appendix II: Holy crap, you need an Image Policy see. All you'd need is the card name, with spaces removed, plus the edition, then then rarity. i.e. Wrath of God for the 10th Edition would be WrathofGod-10ED-EN-C.jpg (WrathofGod-10ED-EN-HG.jpg if it's Holographic, for example). So much simpler that using numbers to refer to card images.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :In response to first paragraph: Semantic Media Wiki is an epic fail, and you cannot get me to change my mind in that regard no matter what. It's probably around the level of DPL in terms of killing the servers too. Second paragraph: There already is a fair use policy in place, see MTG Wiki:Fair Use. Third paragraph: I hate overcategorization. Category:Cards is enough as a blanket to prevent them from showing up in . Appendix I: users without javascript enabled will only see the first version of the card. The rest are hidden via a display:none. Also, only about 1%, if not less, of internet users don't have javascript-capable browsers and/or don't have it enabled. Appendix II: We do have an image guideline. It is very lenient because cards usually only get used in one place. Of course, these are just my opinions but you'd be hard-pressed to find more active contributors here that actually stick around. --Skizzerz talk - 23:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Check out the new MTG Answers! Dear Community, you might have seen our new Answers sites, where anybody can ask questions and get answers created the wiki way. Since we're now giving anybody the opportunity to create their own Answers wiki, I've taken the liberty of creating an MTG Answers -- I've played MTG a bit and I'm sure many players have questions regarding rules and advice. I hope you can use the new Answers site to promote MTG Wiki and help players out with their Magic problems. I've populated the site with a few sample questions that I remembered having trouble with. But the wiki still needs to have many more questions added to show up in Google and be a valuable resource. I'm also looking for an admin or two to help administer the new site. Should you have any questions, feel free to drop me a line! Cheers, TOR 15:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC)